Carl's Journey
by AmintaWithARose
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP, plus all previous chapters revised. Please note that the rating has changed to T, for adult situations. Carl is a selfish man, but can the right circumstances, and maybe even the right girl turn him around? Or is he to far gone?
1. The Proposition

Carl Denham sat in a corner café sipping coffee, smoking a cigar, and scanning the newspaper. The film reviews caught his eye, and the amount they were grossing on average tickled his greed.

"If only I could put together a project that would top them all," he said, more greedily than dreamily. His thoughts unconsciously went back to Skull Island. The place was so full of adventure and mystery. Ever since the Kong gig fell thru, Skull Island had been alive in Carl's imagination. The footage that had been lost in the wilds of the isle was tragic to Carl, even more so than the loss of life. He dreadfully wanted to return. The danger was immense, yet Carl thought nothing of it; for the love of money, he would risk almost anything. However, it would not be easy to return. For one thing, who in their right mind would agree to go?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About a mile away, Melanie Driscoll strolled down the theatre district, supposedly looking for a job. However, her mind was far away, and she oblivious to the "actress wanted" signs that surrounded her. She lived in her mind the stories of her Aunt Ann. Melanie longed to act in a role of adventure, to feel the adrenaline pump thru her veins and to carry her to the extreme. She wanted to see the sights that few have seen before. She could never admit it to anyone, not even to her Aunt Ann or Uncle Jack, who were her closest confidantes. She could hardly admit it to herself. She wanted to see Skull Island.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Denham was about to pay his ticket and leave when a young girl walked in who caught his fancy. She was a pretty little thing, slender, strawberry blonde hair. Her nose was a little large for her face, but it only added to her character. She wasn't your typical beauty, but just to look at her was to be mesmerized. There was a faraway look in her eyes, a look of yearning and wonder. Carl could easily see an innocent longing in those eyes, and he couldn't help but picture in his mind how perfect they would look from behind the camera, and eventually on the big screen. Carl wondered, wished that…_just maybe_…she was an actress…No, it couldn't be, he would never be that lucky. He shook off his hopes and headed to the counter, but couldn't help turning back to catch one last glance. Those eyes. They were exquisite. Such an extraordinary shade of blue, like the reflection of a cerulean sky after a spring shower. And they were so expressive. It might be a long shot, but why not? He decided to give it a try.

Denham followed her unnoticed to the back of the café and offered her a chair. Much to Melanie's surprise, he sat down across from her.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I couldn't help noticing your exquisite facial features," said Carl. "Your profile is utterly amazing," Carl reached up and gently turned her face to the side. He slathered on the charm, but thought it best not to mention his fascination with her eyes. "Have you ever considered a career in acting?"

"Actually I am an actress," said Melanie, a little uneasy. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"Pardon me ma'am," said Carl as he extended his hand. "Mr. Carl Denham at your service."

A wide smile appeared across Melanie's face, as she shook his hand readily. Carl looked at Melanie questioningly, waiting for a response to his dialogue. He knew better than anybody that he didn't have much of a reputation, and what little reputation he did have wasn't particularly flattering. He was anxious to learn what it was that caused this girl to seem so pleased to meet him.

Melanie released his hand and looked deeply in his eyes. "You've been to Skull Island."

Carl slowly leaned back in his chair, not knowing what to think. "Yes, yes I have." He realized that the girl's face looked oddly familiar.

"I've been to Skull Island, can tell you anything you want to know about it. In fact…"

"I've always dreamed of going there." Carl straightened at this remark. "My aunt has told me marvelous stories about…"

"Your aunt?"

"Yes. Ann Driscoll."

Carl smiled inwardly. Maybe he was luckier than he thought. It would take some work, but he felt he had just found his leading lady.

"Would you like to go to Skull Island?"

Melanie's eyes lit up.


	2. Doubts

Three months later Melanie found herself waiting on the dock with her luggage, and her Aunt and Uncle Driscoll on hand to say good-bye and see her off. With her aunt's hand in hers and her uncle's arm around her shoulders, Melanie felt guilt well up in the pit of her stomach. Jack and Ann believed Melanie to be going to the Caribbean islands to shoot a movie, and they were positively thrilled for her. They were continually telling Melanie how proud they were of her, and it hurt Melanie's heart to know that she was misleading them. They knew nothing of Denham's part in the production, nor the true locale for the film. Melanie knew that they would never agree to her traveling to a place like Skull Island, and they would certainly never allow her to work with Carl. She had heard nothing but unfavorable opinions about him. She had even had doubts as to the wisdom of trusting him, but the prospects of such an adventure as Skull Island completely blinded her, and for this opportunity she would do almost anything, even lie.

The horn blew, and the Driscolls knew it was time to say farewell. Melanie looked to Ann and Jack and hugged them fiercely.

"Be good darling," said Ann tearfully. "And do your best."

"Here," Jack slipped a typed sheet of paper into Melanie's hand. "I wrote this monologue especially for you the day you told me you wanted to act. You tell the director you want it in the film."

Tears spilled from Melanie's eyes. Her heart soared and sank at the same time as she embraced her uncle.

"Thank you for everything," was all she could utter. She climbed aboard the ship and waved good-bye.

Carl was waiting for her at the entrance.

"It's so nice to have you on the project, dear," he said quickly. "I want to you to meet the rest of the cast and the crew members."

He then jerked her closer to him and murmured harshly in her ear.

"There is to be absolutely no mention of Skull Island, do you hear me?" Melanie tried to escape from his grasp, but he gripped her arm tighter and twisted it so that she couldn't move.

"No one else on this boat knows about this except me and you," he breathed. "And if they were to find out before the…appropriate moment, the result could be disastrous. Is that understood?"

Melanie nodded, but could not say a word. All the previous doubt engulfed her mind and washed through her body. Every logical thought that had never occurred to her earlier flashed before her: _I am about to embark on a journey to the middle of nowhere with people I have never met before in my life. The only person on this boat I know is Carl Denham, who I have barely even been acquainted with. I have never heard any good about him. And then there's Skull Island. So many people died…_

Died. People _lost their lives_. This realization struck Melanie with such an impact that she found herself nauseous and dizzy, and had to lean against the wall for support. There was every likelihood that she could die during this project. And for what? A cheap thrill? Was it worth losing her life over, and hurting those that she loved? Melanie thought of Jack and Ann, and the absolute torment that her death would cause them. That is if they ever found out what happened to her. If nobody lived to come back…

Tears stung Melanie's eyes, and she felt that she could not breathe. If no one lived to return, her family would live through the even greater torment of never knowing what had happened. She realized what a fool she had been. She had to get out.

A new strength revitalized her, and with the dizziness gone, Melanie rushed to the exit, desperate to escape. Carl reached out to grab her, sensing what she was about to do, but Melanie was too quick. Carl darted after her, afraid that after all the difficulty he had undergone to put this expedition together, it was going to end just like that. He burned with bitterness at the thought of all his fame and fortune sinking into oblivion just because some capricious female's emotions got the best of her. But to Carl's relief, and Melanie's chagrin, when they reached the back of the ship, they saw the ladder being pulled up into the boat, and the dock fading away.

Melanie was crushed. Never before had she felt so utterly alone. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time she would ever see her family again. Tears and grief welled up inside, and she collapsed.

Carl, only a few steps behind Melanie, laughed inside. _Women!_, he thought. He looked around, and saw his assistant Dusty Jones leaning over the railing, staring off into the distance.

"Dusty! Take Miss Driscoll to her room." Dusty looked at Melanie questioningly.

"Don't worry," said Carl heartily. "She should feel better by morning."


	3. Dusty's Visit

Melanie stayed in her room for several days. She did not have the strength to face Carl Denham, or meet anybody else. Her meals were brought to her door, but no one inquired as to how she was doing. In all the time she spent in her room, Carl never once visited her.

After five days alone, she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was just her next meal she opened the door unthinkingly. She was surprised to find a young man standing there, obviously uneasy. He smiled nervously, and Melanie invited him in.

"I…uh…just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw how bad off you were the other night and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you," said Melanie sweetly, genuinely pleased. "You're the first person who has come to see about me."

"I kind of figured so much. No one here knows you well enough to feel right about it. And then there's Carl…" he trailed off.

"What can you tell me about Mr. Denham…Mr…um…I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Name's Dusty ma'am."

"Dusty. How long have you worked for Mr. Denham?"

"Long enough. I hate to give you a bad opinion of your employer Miss, but Carl Denham is the most selfish man I have ever met in my entire life. He cares for few other things besides himself and money. I don't know if he really _cares_ about anybody."

"Oh…I see." Melanie had not expected any better, but she tended to look for the good in people and was disappointed that her quest for good seemed to be in vain.

"I best be going Miss. I have work to attend to. But I hope to see you around the ship in good spirits soon."

Melanie nodded and watched Dusty walk away. He smiled at her before closing the door behind him.


	4. The Conference with Carl

Dusty's visit lifted Melanie's spirits, and in a few days she was able to leave her room and make an appearance before the crew. She had realized during her time alone that there was nothing she could do now; she had made her mistakes and now she had to live with the consequences. Nevertheless, she could not mope around because of it. She had to be strong and face the world. She might as well make the best of what she had and be the greatest person she could be.

As Melanie made her way to the dining hall, she ran into Carl.

"Nice of you to join us," he said nonchalantly. "Please allow me to introduce you to the crew."

Melanie noted that Carl said nothing of her ordeal and never asked her how she was doing.

The introductions went smoothly, and Melanie was happy to find some friendly faces and people that seemed to have real character. She looked forward to making worthwhile friendships along the way.

After lunch that evening, Carl requested a private conference with Melanie. He directed her to his cabin, and offered her a chair by his desk. He then sat across from her, and pulled out a map.

"It shouldn't be too long now before we arrive at the island." Carl glanced around, and then leaned forward to speak to Melanie unheard.

"I had to pay off the Captain today. There was no way I could direct him to Skull Island without him realizing that we weren't going to the Caribbean. We looked at the coordinates together and figured out an alternate route. This way when we arrive at the island, it will be a different spot so as to not run into the rocks…or the natives."

"Excuse me, Mr. Denham, but what does any of this have to do with me?"

"I just thought you might like to know. I had wondered if that was what your fit was about the other night."

The statement made Melanie nauseous. She was humiliated that anyone would think of her in such a way. She had every right to be upset, and the fact that anyone, even Carl, would think she was childish for behaving the way she did made her incredibly angry.

"You would have 'a fit' too if you were in my position!" She almost yelled, but quieted herself to an infuriated hiss just in time. "Do you realize the position I have put myself in? I am en route to a place where my aunt and uncle almost died. So many people died! I was selfish and dim-witted to want to go to Skull Island in the first place. And besides all that, I'm in a boat in the middle of nowhere with people I know nothing about. It's a scary position I'm in right now, and that's why I 'threw a fit'. So don't you judge me."

Melanie had intended to be strong and in control, and show that she was a powerful woman, a woman who knows what she is doing, the strong woman she dreamed of being. However, sometime within her speech, she lost her resolve and tears began to form. They spilled from her delicate eyes, and slowly turned to sobs. Melanie was alone; Carl's presence had disappeared and meant nothing to her. But Carl sat before her, humbled, and unsure of his place. What was he to do? Never before had he felt the compassion he felt for this poor girl. Before he realized what he was doing he reached out and took her hand in his.

Melanie was caught off guard and drew away.

Before he had even had time to think, Melanie civilly thanked Carl for the information and made her exit from the room. Carl was alone, and terribly confused.


	5. Carl's Reflections

Melanie had left Carl to tend to some very perplexing thoughts. It had been a long time since Carl had cared about anyone but himself. Why today? Why now? Why this girl?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carl leaned back and sighed as he remembered his childhood. He had learned at an early age to fend for himself. Carl's younger brother Ron had been spoiled by their parents, while Carl almost never felt even the least bit of affection from them. Ron was what they had always dreamed of: good looks, charming, athletic. Carl's parents never appreciated his artistic abilities and tended to crush his dreams with cruel words and reality checks. Ron on the other hand, never heard a severe word from his parents. Carl's harsh personality became all the worse for the wear. Yes, Carl had learned early on to look to no one but himself to meet his needs and give him happiness. And the lack of love taught him never to love at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

These memories, which Carl had tried for so long to keep suppressed and forgotten, filtered themselves back into his heart and mind with a tremendous amount of pain. To keep from being hurt he had pushed all the memories, and everyone that had threatened getting close to him away. There were partnerships, and supposed friendships and such, but Carl had guarded his heart and had kept from getting too close. Most of what others had considered gestures of friendship (of the mildest manner possible, mind you) were only for show.

So why was all the pain coming back?

Carl decided it had to be Melanie's fault. She was the one who had brought thoughts back of how things should have been. If it wasn't for her love and affection for her aunt, uncle, and all those she cared about, and her distress over losing them forever, Carl would have never been reminded of his own ache.

But was the pain truly and wholly pain? It seemed to have a bittersweet quality. No matter how much he was neglected, abused and forgotten, Carl had as a child found at least some amount of consolation in his brother's happiness. These memories had been forgotten too. Before his heart had been hardened completely, watching the love his parents bestowed on Ron had sometimes made Carl feel better. The fact that there was indeed love in the world had comforted him. Carl now remembered for the first time in years how he had always wished for the chance to feel that love as well.

Carl had never been one to pay attention to "inner emotions" and to ponder his feelings. However, the amount of confusion that these remembrances brought him was too much for even the hardest heart to cope with. Carl opened a drawer and searched for something to write on. He found an old leather journal that had never been used. He grabbed it and a pen and confessed his innermost thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melanie had initially been taken aback by Denham's odd actions, but they didn't trouble her for long. Not long after she left Carl, she happened to find Dusty in the dining room playing cards with one of the friendly crewmen. They invited her to join in the game, and she obliged them gladly. They passed several hours in this fashion. When the crewman left them to attend to his chores, Dusty invited her to walk with him on the deck. Again, she accommodated his request willingly.

They walked a while in silence. Then Dusty turned to speak to her.

"I'm sorry to have intruded your privacy, ma'am, but I found this the day we left New York." Dusty handed her a rumpled piece of paper. It was Jack's monologue.

"I'm sorry I didn't return it sooner. I couldn't help but read it," Dusty stated bashfully. "It was very good. My I ask who the writer is?"

Melanie gazed at the paper tearfully, feeling very guilty for not having read it yet.

"It's…by my uncle. He wrote it for me."

"I could guess as much. That it was written for you, I mean. It seemed to match your character, if I do say so. Not that I'm an expert to your character…just from what I know of you…which isn't much, but…well… it seems to fit you."

"Thank you Dusty," said Melanie appreciatively, feeling ashamed for not having a better knowledge of the script to have a more satisfactory reply. "I appreciate your compliments. I'm sure my uncle would too. I will tell him how much you like it as soon as I get the chance."

"Thank you ma'am," said Dusty politely.

"Please, call me Melanie."

"I need to be going, Melanie." Dusty said her name with a smile. "I've got chores to do. Shall I walk you anywhere before I leave?"

"No thank you Dusty. I think I want to explore for myself a little."

With a nod of the head, Dusty was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melanie walked aimlessly about the ship, paper in hand, thinking about what Dusty had said about her uncle's monologue. What could it contain? She opened up the folded paper and began to read.

"_The context of this monologue: To be used during a scene when the character played by my Melanie has found a man whom she truly and deeply loves._

The monologue ended up being a very sentimental speech. It was full of raptures of joy and love. Melanie smiled at the command of language that her uncle possessed. But then another sheet of paper, attached to the first, caught her attention. It was a note addressed to her, from her uncle.

_My dear Melanie,_

_I am so proud of you. This is a big step in your life as an actress and as a woman. You have proved yourself worthy of a major acting role, and I am proud. But most of all I am proud of you for being the magnificent young woman who I know and love. You have grown up into a terrific lady, and I hope and pray that the feelings portrayed in this monologue will be yours one day. No one I know deserves to be truly loved and cared for as much as you. This trip ushers in a whole new chapter in your life; you are a woman now, and doubtless many men will notice it, in this trip and the trips to come. I want you to realize that as long as you are happy, I am happy. Only you know the desires of your heart, so only you know what it takes to fulfill them. Ann and I trust your judgment. We just want you to realize that you are an amazing girl; don't settle for less than you deserve._

_Love,_

_Your Uncle,_

_Jack Driscoll_

Melanie smiled softly at the letter from her uncle. She tasted her salty tears and sea breeze as she whispered her thank-you to him. She knew that now, even from afar, she was in her uncle's thoughts, and her heart was at ease in that knowledge. She folded the papers tenderly, and continued on her way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Melanie investigated the vessel, her mind was only partially concerned about her explorations. Her uncle's letter had stemmed a new train of thoughts to entertain her mind. The prospect of love made her heart leap and her head spin. Up til now she had still thought of herself as a young girl, still growing up, and thoughts of love and marriage had not seriously entered her head. But Melanie realized her uncle was right. A new chapter of her life was beginning, and she had no idea what it had in store for her. Was a romantic relationship part of the plan? She hoped so. And so many other questions unfolded themselves before her. Who would it be? When would she meet him? Could it be on this trip? At that thought Melanie could barely keep her stomach from flying right out of her mouth. Her thoughts went back to Dusty and a shiver ran through her spine. Dusty seemed to be a very sweet, good natured man, even if he was a little shy. And he was very handsome. He was strong; Melanie had noticed the ripple of his muscles as he did his work on deck. Yet his strength wasn't imposing. His deep blue eyes and bashful smile gave him a boyish charm, and when Melanie thought about how he twiddled his thumbs when he was embarrassed, she couldn't help but giggle.

Yet for some reason, Melanie's thoughts turned back toward Carl and his odd actions towards her earlier that day. She couldn't understand such a loving gesture and compassionate gaze coming from such a man as Carl Denham. She wondered what had been going through his mind at the time. Then again, she wondered what went through his mind _all_ the time. Melanie just could not understand how someone could be as selfish and uncaring as what she had seen and heard of Carl. How could anyone survive without loving and being loved? Surely it could not be in the nature of anybody. Everyone needs love in their lives. Carl Denham couldn't be any different than the rest of the human race. It made Melanie wonder if there were some missing pieces to the puzzle that was Carl Denham. Was there something that no one knew?

It was then that she realized she had unknowingly made her way to his office.

She knocked on the door hesitantly, not knowing why, nor what she would say if he answered. She was spared, however, for Carl was not in the room. She cracked the door open and peered in to make sure of his absence, then stepped fully in the room. She looked around and soaked in the sights and smells. There was nothing different about the room from that morning, but the questions about Carl that stirred in her heart also sparked her curiosity, and everything with any potential to appease it was worth a whole new examination.

While surveying the room, Melanie happened to notice a leather-bound book that she did not remember from the morning's interview. She stepped towards the desk and picked it up gently. She flipped through to pages to find that they were empty. She was about to place the book back in its spot when something caught her eye. She flipped to the front of the journal and realized that the first few pages were filled with handwriting. Melanie, with a slight pang of guilt, looked over her shoulder. When she saw that no one was around, she slowly and silently closed the door, settled down in Carl's chair, and laid the journal out in front of her to read.

Carl's seat was still warm.


	6. Intrustion and Abduction

Melanie had barely begun to read when she heard footsteps in the hallway. Panicked, she closed the journal and scrambled for a hiding place. She noticed the bed in the corner, and ran for it. She slide under the frame just as the door opened to reveal Andrews, the ship's captain. He was a tall man, muscular, and quite brown from his years of seafaring. He was in his fifties, and looked it. He had deep creases in his forehead and neck, and his mouth seemed to be in a state of perpetual frown.

Melanie held her breath as he walked into the room. She had met the man, and did not care for him. He seemed suspicious of everybody, and always had a look in his eye as if he was scheming something. He was the last person on the ship she would want to find her in this position.

Melanie could not see his face, but from the way he circled the room, he seemed to be giving it a quick survey to make sure that Denham was not present. She heard him give a grunt, and head toward the door. Melanie exhaled a silent sigh, when suddenly Andrews stopped. Melanie stiffened. She looked behind her, and was horrified to find that the skirt of her dress was peeping out from under the bed. She willed Andrews to leave without noticing, but when she looked towards the door again she saw Andrews' face peering in at her with a dreadful smile on his face. He reached out a hand to help her up. She took it grudgingly.

"Now, what is an innocent girl like you doing in a bedroom of the opposite sex when the owner is not to be found?"

Melanie was taken aback. She had not though of this as Carl's bedroom, but of course, it was. She looked at her feet and smoothed her dress, terribly embarrassed and not quite sure what to say to excuse herself.

"I…was looking for Carl. I came in to see if he was here. I heard footsteps and got scared. I didn't want to be found in his room, as it might look inappropriate, so I hid. But it seems I made it look even worse."

Andrews smiled at her. She did not know whether he was smiling at what he took for innocence and naïveté or because he could see right through her excuse. Either way, he winked and said "Don't worry. It will be our little secret." Melanie smiled back weakly, and realized that he was waiting for her to lead the way out of the room and into the hallway. She groaned inwardly as she left the room, and shot one final glance at the journal atop the deck, the book that just might hold the secrets of Carl Denham. As Andrews offered to escort her to the mess hall for dinner, Melanie realized that she could not be at ease with herself until she knew what was in that journal, despite how wrong it was to intrude on someone's privacy. She had a feeling that Carl would not give a second thought to manners and dignity in such a situation, so why should she give him any kind of special consideration?

Just as she resolved to go back later and attempt to spy once more, she felt a curious look from Andrews. She glanced at him, and saw that he was unabashedly staring at her, and that awful gleam was back in his eyes. Melanie grew very uncomfortable, but knew there was nothing she could do. For some reason, his presence reminded her of the fact that she was the only female on the ship, and that made her very uncomfortable. She knew that women were a rarity aboard ships, and it frightened her to think what might be going through this man's mind.

"You know that having women on board is bad luck, don't cha?" asked Andrews, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, I had heard that, though honestly I hadn't though of it," answered Melanie uneasily.

"Yes, women are an unlucky sort. I try to keep them off my ship as much as possible." At this, he patted her hand. "Though I admit it gets quite lonely sometimes."

Melanie was much more alone than she cared to be in this situation. She had not heard or seen anybody in much too long, and was now in an area of the ship that she was not familiar with. It was darker than she was used to, damp, and quite cold. She felt a shiver overtake her.

"Ahh, dear, are you cold? You women just aren't equipped to handle these conditions. Here now," he wrapped his arm sensually around her waist. "Let me help get you warm."

Now Melanie was incredibly alarmed. She simultaneously wanted to scream out, run away, and slap this disgusting specimen of slime. However, she had no desire to get herself in deeper than she already was. She had no idea of what this man was capable. She decided that violence or screaming was too risky, at least at the moment. Although she did not know where she was or where to run from here, she decided that if the opportunity to escape presented itself, it would be her best option.

Andrews reached out and opened a door that Melanie had not noticed. As she peered in she realized it must be his bedroom; a bed with a dirty, worn quilt was pushed against the wall, a desk and chair was shoved against the opposite wall, and there was a water basin in the corner. Melanie started to make an excuse, and ask about dinner, when Andrews gently, yet very firmly, pushed her into the room, closed the door, and locked it behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Carl opened the door to his room, he knew something was different, something was not right. There was something in the atmosphere. Something foreboding. He looked around to see if anything was out of place. There was nothing noticeable. However, when he looked closer, he saw that his bedclothes were slightly more ruffled than he left them. Then he remembered: the journal. He had left it out unattended on his desk. He darted to the table. Just as he feared, the book was lying in a different position. When he opened it, he found that a couple of pages were bent, as if the journal had been closed quickly, fearfully, and no care had been taken to preserve the book's condition. Anger boiled up in Carl as he slammed the book on the table. Melanie! It had to be her. It was just like a woman to stick her nose where it did not belong. Carl stormed off toward the mess hall. Just wait until he saw her at supper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dusty was making his final rounds before dinner, when he noticed that Captain Andrews was not at his post.

_That's odd, _thought Dusty. _He usually stays at the wheel until dinner._

Dusty did not think seriously about this change in behavior until he went to pick up Melanie. He had thought he would walk her to dinner, but found that she was not in her cabin. He was about to head to the mess hall when he saw Carl thundering down the hallway. Dusty almost let him pass without a word, as he usually did when his boss was in such a mood, but something inside him made him call out.

"Mr. Denham, have you seen Melanie?"

Carl whirled around. "Melanie? Melanie! No! I have not seen Melanie!" Carl's angry voice bordered on a yell. He was about to let his temper get the best of him when Dusty interrupted him.

"Wait…Wait! When was the last time you saw her?"

Carl was taken aback by the concern in Dusty's voice.

"I..I haven't seen her since this morning…why?"

Dusty thought back to Andrews' empty post. "Oh God!" Dusty took off in a sprint toward the Captain's quarters. Carl took off after him.


End file.
